


A Commoners Trouble

by ferdinandsgirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferdinandsgirl/pseuds/ferdinandsgirl
Summary: Valda was Ferdinand’s first love. She is now Constance’s crush. The two will fight over who gets to be with Valda, while Valda doesn’t even know who to choose. Her first love or a new start?
Relationships: Constance von Nuvelle & Original Character(s), Ferdinand von Aegir/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Commoners Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fun little story i’m writing!!

“It is my noble duty-“ Ferdinand was cut off

“You can shove your noble duty up your ass” Valda said with spite

“It is my noble duty to marry someone with a name” Ferdinand said softly

“I have a name Ferdinand.” Valda shook her head 

“With an important name.” Ferdinand whispered, voice breaking.

“So I’m not important enough?” Valda snapped back, tears in her eyes 

“You know what I mean” Ferdinand sighed, a tear falling from his face

“No. I know I love you, and I thought you loved me.” Valda said softly 

“I do.” Ferdinand’s voice broke

“Then screw Duke Aegir.” Valda yelled

“I cannot go against my-“ Ferdinand tried to keep his composure 

“Noble duty. Yeah. I get it. I think you should leave Ferdinand. Goddess forbid you get seen with the poor girl!” Valda yelled as tears fell

Ferdinand sighed, tears brimming his eyes “is that what you want?”

“It’s become abundantly clear what I want does not matter. So leave.” Valda sighed, turning away and leaving the room.  
————

It had been a year since then, Ferdinand had left for the monastery. And here comes the day Valda is to attend it as well. 

She wasn’t following Ferdinand, it was very clear they were never to be but,

but she had a dream to be a mercenary and what better than to join the monastery  
Here she stood putting her uniform on to go to her class in the Black Eagles. She brushed her long red hair, she tried to put some powder on to hide the freckles that had been “cursed” so she thought, on to her body. Mostly her face down to her shoulders were covered. She sighed looking at herself in the mirror “It’s time..” she mumbled 

She approached the classroom and entered. She was overwhelmed by the people and then she saw him. Ferdinand, he stared back at her in shock and she quickly looked away band there caught another’s eye. A short blonde girl. She smiled, flirtly. 

This is gonna be an interesting few years…


End file.
